


Trust You

by SolarMorrigan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, maybe like a brief smidge of angst, probably more like fluff than anything I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Bond dropped the box of chocolates on Q’s desk without ceremony, leaving it in one of the few empty spaces available and then taking a careless seat on the old futon that had been jammed into Q’s office by, as far as Bond could tell, manipulating the dimensional space of the room.Q glanced over at the box for the brief moment he could be bothered to look away from his screens. “Those look nice,” he commented.That hadn’t quite been the reaction Bond had been expecting.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, James Bond/others (mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Trust You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/gifts).



> Very many thanks to souffle for prompting this over on Tumblr and getting me to write Bond and Q for the first time in a few months. It was nice to get back to them

Bond dropped the box of chocolates on Q’s desk without ceremony, leaving it in one of the few empty spaces available and then taking a careless seat on the old futon that had been jammed into Q’s office by, as far as Bond could tell, manipulating the dimensional space of the room.

Q glanced over at the box for the brief moment he could be bothered to look away from his screens. “Those look nice,” he commented.

That hadn’t quite been the reaction Bond had been expecting. He continued watching Q in the “it’s so obvious I’m watching you that I can’t possibly be watching you” way he’d cultivated in his work over the years.

“They’re not the gun I sent you out with, of course,” Q continued.

That was closer, at least.

“I checked the gun in with one of the techs,” Bond replied.

“Ah,” Q said, soft and distracted. “What kind are they?”

Were they playing some kind of twisted game? Was Q dragging it out, playing coy, acting as if he didn’t at all mind what had gone on, only to bring judgement down on Bond when he thought he was in the clear?

That didn’t really _sound_ like Q, but Bond supposed he could play along and see where things were going.

“You’ll have to try them to find out.”

Concentration momentarily broken, Q wrinkled his nose at Bond and cast an almost amusingly suspicious glance at the box. “I hate doing that. Didn’t they come with a guide?” he asked, poking at the box. “Where did you get them?”

Oh, did he want Bond to say it out loud? _Well actually, I got them at the very same shop where I bought a box of chocolates for the woman I wooed on my latest mission. Proof that I may have been fucking her, but I was thinking of you, darling._

No, Bond wasn’t doing that.

“You know where I got them,” Bond said at last, eyes narrowed.

“I really don’t,” Q replied, oblivious to the dangerous look on Bond’s face as he scrutinized something on his monitors. “Did you think I was watching your every move last mission?”

Well, he _had_ been thinking that.

Bond must have been silent long enough for Q to notice that something wasn’t quite right. He looked over at Bond, a bit perplexed. “You didn’t, did you?”

“I’d assumed,” Bond replied after a moment, shifting on the futon.

“Why?” Q snorted. “I do have other things to do besides stare at your arse, you know.”

Bond raised his brows. “Marie Joly?” he prompted.

“Ah, yes, Mademoiselle Joly. Your honeypot mission,” Q replied, dry and crisp.

“Yes, that little thing,” Bond agreed snidely.

“And you, what? Suspected that I would watch you jealously every moment of the mission now that we’re sleeping together?”

Well. Bond wasn’t going to say as much _now_.

Q scoffed, more with exasperation than rancor. “I didn’t need to, Bond. I trusted you.”

The expression on Bond’s face was apparently a good one, because Q smirked at him and stood deliberately from his desk. “And it seems I was right to do so. You did what you had to and came back to me.” He plucked the box off his desk as he came around the side, heading towards the futon. “And you even brought me chocolates.”

Q plopped down beside Bond and deposited the box in Bond’s lap. “And you’d better have brought me a guide to go with them or you’ll be trying them first.”

Bond couldn’t help but roll his eyes, opening the box to show the hand-written card he’d talked the shopkeeper into making for him after he’d selected Q’s chocolates (he had not bothered with one for Mademoiselle Joly). “There’s a guide, you bloody spoiled thing.”

Q smiled, leaning in to offer Bond a kiss over the chocolates that apparently did not express remorse, but loyalty. Somehow. “Hm, see? I don’t need to watch you; you know what you’re doing.”

Bond might have happily continued the evening in that fashion had Q not pulled back and selected a milk chocolate and orange truffle, rendering himself unkissable for the next fifteen minutes or until he’d had something to drink.

(“You’re such a snob. There’s nothing wrong with milk chocolate,” Q snickered, but obligingly made sure his lips were wiped clean before giving Bond a quick peck on the cheek.)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/615616287142526976/trust-you-james-bond-00q-a-short-little) if that's more your bag. Prompt list is [here](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/615114527291424768/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story)


End file.
